Nothing Short of Love: Redux
by orfaux
Summary: Round two is Wordless.


_Readers take note please: eighteen or older **only**. Trust me, you grow up quick enough as is._

* * *

_**Nothing Short of Love: Redux **_

_Wordless – Round 2_

* * *

The tingle in her hand wakes her and her eyes open to more blackness. Her face smashed between his side and his arm, so wrought with exhaustion, she had fallen asleep skewed against him, her nose pressed tight to his body. She turns lazily, body sated and drowsy, finding the light by shifting her head from Castle's naked side. Rays of illumination emanating from the clock on the table beside the bed. Only an hour of sleep but her body feels heavy with rest. She looks up to find him still asleep and the tingle shoots up her arm reminding her of her initial reason for waking. Her arm is wedged under Castle's body. He had rolled onto it when they had collapsed against each other and neither party had paid it much mind at the time - too boneless and satisfied to worry about anything more than sleep.

Now the arm is letting its dissatisfaction be known, small pricks and twinges crawling up to her elbow.

She carefully removes her hand from under him, eyes drooping against her efforts to stay awake. Stretches her leg and realizes it's still intertwined with her lovers. Her knee glides along the inside of his and her body hums as she feels his hard thigh still tightly wedged between hers.

She curls her rescued hand between her body and his, desensitized fingers brushing against his gently. She burrows back into the warmth of his side and closes her eyes once more taking a deep breath.

His smell wraps around her. Despite having probably never cut a piece of wood in his life, he smells almost like sawdust with hints of a deep, earthy wood. Beyond that, a musk of sweat and sex and something primal and strong that awakens the hormones in her body. She pulls her knee up along his leg and cradles herself to his side. Turns her head a places a kiss to the side of his chest and another to the relaxed muscle of his pec. Slides her hand down across his abdomen, nails gently dragging across the sensitive skin, landing on his far hip. Fingers brushing lightly against the flesh there, curving along his plains. A sharp hipbone and the slope of his side.

His breath is still steady and the idea of more sleep slips farther from her mind with the silent exploration. She grins against him as she bends her leg farther until it rests gently in the vee of his legs. She slides her hand down and brushes the length of him with a light touch.

Fingers exploring his relaxed state, slipping down to his thigh and brushing through the light hair there. He shifts slightly and sighs. It's quiet and comfortable and she loves this moment. Touching him like this. _Finally._ Something so intimate in the quiet hours of night. Freedom to map his body with her hands while he sleeps. Her head resting against his chest watching the sheets below move with every stroke to his body.

Even in sleep his body reacts to her. Her hand slipping back to his center. A hum in his throat as she gently runs her hand across the lowest point of his stomach.

It makes her heady remembering the past few hours. Remembering the way he used his body with hers. Makes her grin that they are both here naked together. Physically yes, but in other ways too. The way he he held his tired eyes open to look at her long after they agreed to sleep. Such softness there when she grinned against him.

He twitches ever so slightly when her hand slides down again. She presses the center of herself harder against his leg and pulls her head up kissing along his side. He begins to harden in her palm with the soft movement she applies there. Almost a reverent touch as she closes her eyes against him. She moves her face closer to his, craving him again, her heart beat starting to pick up with the simple movements below.

She hears an unsteady breath from him and when she tilts her head up, suddenly and without words or warning he's right there, mouth taking hers, a low groan working its way up his throat. His hand at their sides clasps her rapidly waking one, intertwining fingers as his other raises to the side of her head where it's turned, fingers keeping her close and pulling her deeper.

Her motions below become less exploratory as his large mouth nearly dwarfs hers, pulling her top lip into his mouth and opening again to her. She wants more and shifts her body up towards him, closer and mouth deeper, the center of her dragging against his thigh with the shift of her weight and she sends small groans into his mouth before her teeth fall to his chin. Her nose presses tightly against his cheek and she lifts her mouth back to his, taking it as if they've been doing this for years.

His hand combs through her hair and then trails down her face, taking a leisurely route down the front of her body and finding her hip, encouraging the movement against him, pulling her tighter to his leg. She feels the slickness of her transferring to him and sighs as it aids her motions.

His thigh moves up and shifts against her and she loses the rhythm of their kiss, feels his smile against her teeth, then he's lathing her bottom lip gently with every movement of his leg and she thinks she's going to come against his thigh if he keeps at it with the purposeful grinds against her. He leaves her gasping and the strokes of her hand falter as he and gravity work together to lift her higher. Her head slips down to his neck, desperately sucking and licking at the skin there as his hand reaches for the back of her thigh and pulls it across his body.

Her hipbones knock against his and she shifts until they share paired sighs as they align perfectly. It's almost a relief to have him right there and she lifts her mouth back to his, opening it in time with a rough unsteady movement against him. His mouth takes hers deeper, grounding her, wordlessly pushing his body up against hers. Both naked, he easy glides against her slickness as she arches closer to him, exhaling rough into his mouth. He slides between her folds and she inhales sharply as his motions find her entrance and move him away again. Higher and against the most sensitive part of her, she whines against him.

His own breath heavy against her mouth, she moves with purpose, trying desperately to align them, her hand squeezing at the sheets beside her as she roves her body to find him again. The fingers that clasp hers squeeze tightly as her mouth once more slips from his, wet lips slipping to his cheek on another tortured breath. His hand slips between their bodies and glides across her center, dipping briefly inside of her and then down to himself. Her free hand lies heavy on the bed, sheets still tight in her grasp, and she fights against the impulse to arch closer to him and instead lifts her needy body as he pulls himself directly to her opening, the tip of him slipping easily inside of her.

They both exhale loudly at the sensation of her insides pulling at the tip of him.

Her mouth trails down his eyebrow, mouth open and breathing hard, finding his cheek and then moving back to his mouth as she uses every ounce of self control she has left to slowly slide down the length of him. It's perfect the way she opens to him immediately. So incredibly aroused, he is hugged by the slick walls inside of her, wrapping around him mirroring the tight grasp she has on his hand.

His jaw forgets to work, holding her against his mouth, breathing into her. They take a moment to adjust, her resting against him and moving her body in awe as if it's the first time all over again. Her hips trap his to the bed, even as he jerks up involuntarily against her. She remains, mouth mindlessly lapping at his cheek as if it were his mouth. Spends time rotating her body to feel every part of him inside of her, his impatient hips retreating and then pushing close again with a growl.

He pulls their clasped hands up, kissing her knuckles as she lifts herself and slides back down with a soft moan. Sighs that sound almost like words falling from his mouth.

He turns his head and grabs her mouth, opening it immediately against her, shifting his hips further into hers, arching his body against her weight. Their movements almost counteracting each other in slow desperation.

Her knees pull up beside their bodies, wider and almost painfully as she moves them further apart causing him to slip deeper inside of her. She pushes her body up and down once and then rests there. Her hips lazily circling as his large hand moves to her back, trailing down and then pulling his knees up, shifting them both up into a sitting position even as she pulls her hips up and sinks onto him again.

Her back finds his legs as she moves to wrap hers around behind him, feet flat on the bed to aid her movement. His hand reaches out to the side of them to support the new position and she speeds up her efforts as his head dips to her chest, hips pushing against each others as he opens his mouth to her breast. Tongue immediately circling her nipple, mouth closing and opening, teeth grazing against her skin. She shifts again, using her feet and free hand to lift herself almost completely off of him and exhausting herself with the effort, falling back on him desperate.

Her head falls to his shoulder as he takes over, rocking his body against hers. She opens her eyes, watching his mouth still clasped to her chest, motions almost desperate as he pulls at one nipple and then switches to the other. A cool breeze hitting where his mouth once was. Suction then soothing tongue against her. She refocuses on his hips as they move tightly against hers, deep enough to hit the wall inside of her and then pushing even further, stars in the back of her eyes on each thrust. Every motion sends her higher and closer, only for his body to move away again and repeat its motions. A small whine leaves her mouth as she watches the base of him disappear inside of her and then out again. He pulls their clasped hands between their bodies and brushes their knuckles across her center. Rocking them against her so the pleasure comes from her own hand and then his and back again. The sensation flooding her as he switches between them. She watches their hands in awe as he moves his mouth up to her cheek, giving her a better view.

She pushes her hips against their hands, groaning at the sensation of him hitting a new depth inside of her with the small movement and makes an effort to repeat it. His mouth opens on her ear, quick breaths as he speeds his movements. Her muscles ache with the effort, leaning more of her weight against his legs as she feels her walls starting to grasp at him and her mind beginning to slip farther away.

She starts to fall and he slows, leaving her in a sort of pleasure purgatory. Her muscles clenching against him trying to keep him close but he keeps her on the crest. She protests with a soft cry as he directs their clasped hands up her body, away from where she wants them. She feels his heavy breath and a smile against her ear. Slowly still pumping in and out of her as the back of her own palm brushes against her nipple, still wet from his mouth. Her eyes fight to stay open as the pleasure courses through her body while he tirelessly moves his hips against hers. Eyes opening to the sight of him pushing inside of her and it's too much, eyes snapping shut once more with a groan.

He slips their hands back down and to the center of her, causing her hips to come alive again as she pushes towards them. He lowers his knees slightly and her body follows, falling farther back onto them, feeling the strain of him against her lower stomach. She bites her lip and lets out a deep growl, squeezing his hand even tighter, pushing against herself.

Leaning further into her, his free hand slides behind her and grasps her ass so tight it's almost painful. Fingers clenching at the inside of her cheek, digging into the skin as if a lifeline. The pain brings even more pleasure as he raises her and pulls her against him harder. Then pushes himself farther away again, her legs helping his efforts. Her body climbs up the front of his legs with reckless need, only to then tire, sending her falling back onto him with a heavy breath as he strokes up and into her completely with one more rough movement. A small cry falls from her mouth when she lands tight against him. Her body squeezing at him in defeat. Everything else falls away as their fingers work her to oblivion. She gasps into his shoulder and bites down on his collarbone as the waves overtake her, his hand rotating hers quickly against her.

He holds her steady, even as her body shakes and writhes against him. Gasps and moans from one or both of them fill her ears. Then a rushing silence as she feels herself go boneless against him, body squeezing at him silently as his hand continues to slowly rotate against hers.

Then he's moving again and it's a groan from him that reawakens her to bring him with her, his body retreating and her's weakly attempting to aid his movement. Both tire and gravity sinks her onto him completely once more and she feels herself coming undone again before she has even fully recovered from her first one. She feels every inch of him as she pulsates tightly around him, feeling him as he swells inside of her. She pants in his ear, pleasure surrounding her. He pulls her tighter and then there's a warmth that washes inside her and over her and she sighs against the feeling. Something hormonal taking over, her body sinking into him further. She shifts slightly and feels the stickiness between them where their legs are connected.

He's gasping against her cheek, tongue darting out and kissing her, lapping against her hairline and earlobe. All quiet except for their breathing, chests rising harshly against each others. His hand is at her back as he falls back, spent. Her body follows easily, not even phased as she rests against his chest.

The hand still clasping hers weakly squeezes from where they find rest once more by their sides. She turns her face into his neck. His smell even stronger now than before. She tastes the salt from his skin on her lips. Her eyes close and their breathing slowly evens out, falling back asleep with him still inside of her.


End file.
